Types of Couples: Solangelo
by ThatWeirdGreekyLatino
Summary: What kind of couple Solangelo is, from my point of view. More to follow, similar one shorts of different Nicos and Wills.


Alright. One shot again because I suck at keeping my promises to update.

* * *

It had been a week since Nico and Will had gotten together, and they'd done nothing but smile at each other like the dorks they were and awkwardly hug _once._ Any other time they'd seen each other, they'd passed shy glances and blushes, scooching to sit closer together at camp fires and dining halls.

And the one time their legs brushed against each other's as they had dinner, Will was brave enough to even nudge the brunette's foot. Nico went quiet and had blushed hard enough for the entire table to notice him going red, causing Will to chuckle softly.

Now, this might seem a little old-fashioned for some people, and checking each other out might seem completely ruled out for a couple that barely looked at each other without blushing, but here's what happened on one fine Sunday morning.

* * *

"Holy moly, Will's good archer, don't you think so?" Asked Jason, nudging Nico with his elbow, watching the Son of Hades chugging down a bottle of water.

Nico furrowed his eyebrows as he put down the water bottle. "Duh. He's a Son of Apollo."

"Looks _fine_ without his shirt on, too." Winked Jason. "That's because he's a Son of Apollo too, right?"

"Stop checking out my boyfriend," Blushed Nico, savouring the word _boyfriend_ rolling off of his tongue.

"I'm not. I'm just stating what you already know,"

Nico couldn't help but turn in the direction where he knew the archery range was. And _there_.

There was Will, sweaty and shirtless, hair messy and eyes focused on the target, muscles rippling in his back as he let go of the arrow, looking sweaty and tired and _absolutely gorgeous and divine_.

Nico swallowed, wondering where the heck he had gotten this piece of chiselled sculpture, his mouth salivating for some reason, mind running and craving something that didn't shut up no matter how hard he tried to ignore.

"Whoa, little cuz, are _you checking him out."_ Percy sang, out of nowhere. "I thought these two were the sweet couple."

* * *

It didn't help that Will came for archery shirtless, came for morning jogs shirtless, came for evening swims in the beach shirtless and turned up to the campfire with tight-ass jeans whenever the temperature seem to drop a little.

Long story short, Nico was uncomfortable. Not that he complained about the butterflies and the embarrassment that crawled up his face and the heat that blossomed every time he saw the blonde Son of Apollo shirtless. He kind of maybe wanted to run his hand over that tan chest, feel the muscles and trace the ripples in his back. He wanted to hold his hand, five fingers from his and five from Will's, perfectly intertwined.

But Will's inhuman good looks made him want to short circuit and blow a fuse every time he came close.

Heck, it wasn't like Will took his shirt off wantedly, to show off. He couldn't help having a good body, he couldn't help taking his shirt off when he got sweaty, and it wasn't his fault if Nico stared and fried his brain cells.

"You're staring,"Said Will, not taking his eyes off the plate, focused on making sure the cherry tomatoes where evenly coated with olive oil. Nico snapped out of his reverie, blushing furiously.

"No, I wasn't." He defended instinctively. "I was lost in thought."

"Sure you were," Smiled Will, and his cheeks were a little pink too, taking this brave step in the conversation. "You've been at it since ever I sat down across you for lunch."

"Hm," Said Nico. Though the two were the couple that took it slow and blushed and got embarrassed at the slightest, their casual conversations were comfortable and easy, like they'd known each other for long. The air between them was always warm and filling, never in the most awkward.

"Either you've been staring or you hold a deep disregard for salads, maybe blonde heads, or forks?" Asked Will, grinning, and Nico couldn't help but laugh, then turning to look at the blonde boy, only to catch him looking at him with a soft smile on his face, watching him laugh.

Nico immediately blushed. "What?"

Will quickly blushed too, then went back to forking through his salad. Nico didn't further ask, though he knew that both their hearts were beating with hope that one of them there would have the galls to make the first move.

* * *

Will took a deep breath. Nico stood a few feet away from him, eyes shining like stars, mouth compressed but waiting to break out into a smile.

"D'you think we could go to the Campfire together tonight?" Will ran a hand through his hair bashfully.

"As a couple?" Nico breathed out, the grin not being enforced in its full glory.

"As a couple." Will nodded,and watched Nico's smile grow, and the two of them were soon smiling at each other and looking into each other's eyes like the love struck birds they were.

At some point Will's hand met Nico's, which was already half way there to meet his, and Will felt his brain oozing down into his stomach and how Nico's hand fit in his perfectly, like it was made to fit, how Nico slowly intertwined their fingers together, how he could feel his brain evaporating into the air so all he could do was grin like an idiot and follow the Son of Hades.

* * *

"Nico?"

"Yes, Will?"

"You're really beautiful, you know?"

And Will heard a sickening _crack_ as Nico's head turned in an inhuman speed to look at him, eyes blown wide, the lovely face with so much shock that he couldn't even blush.

"Wh-What?" Squeaked the boy, a smile breaking out as he instinctively brought his hands to his cheeks. "I. Uh."

"I said you look really beautiful. Never really told you that before, but being your boyfriend I suppose I should." Will rested his face on his upturned palm, supported by his arm on the table just across Nico. "I can, right? I don't want to if it makes you uncomfortable."

Nico slowly pried off a few fingers from his face and stole a look at his still staring boyfriend. Will grinned. Nico blushed and hid his face again. "Damn it, Will, stop it already. You can, that's alright, but don't push it."

Will leaned across the table cockily and raised a brow at Nico. Nico playfully hit him and looked away, calming down his firing cheeks.

"Neeks~" He heard Will say. "Can I kiss you yet?"

He shook his head, still refusing to pry off his fingers. He felt himself grow warm and flushing again, and he was most definitely embarrassed about this. "No, Will, not while I'm dying out of embarrassme-"

And then whatever came out of Nico's mouth were screams and laughter, initially being tickled as distraction for what was to follow. Will picked Nico up, the way a groom would, and ran off to the centre of the dining pavilion, screaming at the top of his lungs, attracting the other camper's attentions.

He put down Nico, who was laughing and trying to shut Will up and trying to wave people away(unsuccessfully).

"GUYS! NICO DI ANGELO HAS FINALLY MADE A MO-"

Nico shut Will up in the only effective way he knew.

* * *

ALRIGHT YOU SHITS YOU BETTER REVIEW THIS ITS 2 IN THE MORNING I'LL UPDATE THE REST TOMORROW K I NEED SLEEP BUHBYE


End file.
